whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tōdō Akira
Tōdō Akira (藤堂暁) is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series and a major character of Onisarashi-hen, Someutsushi-hen and Kagebōshi-hen. Character Summary Akira is a silent, refined boy who attends the same school as Kimiyoshi Natsumi in Kakiuchi city. He's usually seen wearing a serious expression and only talk when it's necessary or when asked. Despite being serious, he's often shown to smile around Natsumi. Akira is the childhood friend of Saeki Chisato and Makimura Tamako. Even though their backstories were never explained, it is shown that the bond between Akira and the two girls is very strong. Despite attending a different class from Chisato and Tamako, he often meets up with them with school, especially when something serious happens concerning Natsumi. Akira is part of the art club, and is shown to be a talented artist, aiming for a well known university where he could further study painting and other arts. Even though it was never said dirctly, it's often implied that he has exceptionally good grades. In Kagebōshi-hen, it was revealed that his art even won several prizes in national competitions. In Someutsushi-hen, it was revealed in a flashback that his art is sometimes exhibited in the school, along with other club members' paintings. He met with Kimiyoshi Natsumi during one of these exhibitions who was captivated by Akira's painting, praising it as an amazing piece of work. It was implied that Akira has fallen in love with Natsumi at this moment. Despite his silent nature, he's alawys the one who confesses his love to Natsumi. His bond with Natsumi is shown to be really strong, he always tries to help whenever tragic events strike the Kimiyoshi family, and always proclaims that he will accept and support Natsumi, no matter what her family's origins are. In Someutsushi-hen, he's shown to feel extreme guilt over being unable to prevent the death of Natsumi's family. When Natsumi commits suicide in front of his eyes, he was shown to get severe mental and emotional shock. Physical Appearance Akira is a tall boy with red hair and has blue eyes. On school days, he wears a white shirt black pants, along with a belt. On casual days, he wears a light blue shirt and similar pants, with a slightly different color. He also wears black wristbands, and upon his shirt are written the words, “Black-TG”. ''Onisarashi-hen Soon after he meets Kimiyoshi Natsumi, he confesses his love for her. When Natsumi is being questioned by Akasaka Mamoru and Ōishi Kuraudo, he goes to pick her up and walks her to her house. Upon arriving, talismans are placed all over the house, and Akira leaves. When Natsumi says that she isn't related to Hinamizawa, he is the only one who sticks up for her. Later, he has a conversation with Ōishi and Akasaka regarding Natsumi's relationship with Hinamizawa and Oyashiro-sama. After his conversation, he calls Natsumi's house from a nearby payphone and hears someone screaming for help. When he reaches the Kimiyoshi residence, he looks for Natsumi. However, as soon as he finds her, Haruko smashes a vase on his head and knocks him out. After the Kimiyoshi family incident, he forgives Natsumi for lying to him about her relationship with Hinamizawa. While Natsumi is in the hospital, Akira helps her with her schoolwork. When he tells her that she was the one who killed her family, Natsumi, in her confusion, stabs him. Akasaka and Ōishi state that Akira has two choices. One choice is to die, while the other is live in despair. Akasaka thinks that he chose the latter. However, he forgives her. In the epilogue of ''Onisarashi-hen, he is shown to be living in a small town and goes to a university there. It is revealed that he had been separated from Natsumi for 5 years. When he found her, she was being cared for by Kimiyoshi family members. However, they kept her locked in a talisman-filled room, because she was "cursed by Oyashiro-sama". He rescued and married her, so she would be freed from the name "Kimiyoshi". Also, he told her that he was the one who killed her family, so she wouldn't be hurt. Being too unstable to live in a house, he moved her to a local clinic where he visits her often. Relationships Kimiyoshi Natsumi At the beginning of Onisarashi-hen, Akira confesses his love to Natsumi. Even after discovering she was from Hinamizawa, his feelings for her remain the same and he becomes protective of her after learning how the former residents of Hinamizawa have been exhibiting violent behavior after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. After learning the truth behind the deaths of Natsumi's family, he forgives her for killing them and even forgives her for stabbing him when he confronts her about this. In Someutsushi-hen, he learns about the events which take place at Saeki hospital and the distress they caused to Natsumi and takes her on a date upon Chisato's prodding. After witnessing Natsumi's breakdown before him, he carries her back home and greatly worries about her well-being, later blaming himself for not protecting her when her family is murdered. He becomes mentally traumatized after Natsumi attempts to strangle him on the school roof and dies in front of him by clawing out her own throat. In Onisarashi-hen's epilogue, he is married to Natsumi. He tells her that he killed her family, so she won't have to endure as much psychological suffering. Saeki Chisato In Someutsushi-hen, it is revealed that Chisato and Akira are childhood friends. They share a close relationship, with Chisato often infuriating him with her brash remarks and actions. Natsumi feels jealous about their camaraderie which fuels her paranoia and although it is true that Chisato has a crush on Akira, she moves on after finding out about him and Natsumi. Akira is greatly unaware of Chisato's feelings for him and only sees her as a good friend. Trivia *He shares the same name as Akira Tōdō from the series Special A, although they have different kanji (東堂明). Images higu10.jpg|Akira in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Akirapic.jpg|Akira's manga illustration by En Kitō akirapic3.jpg|Akira's manga illustration by Hinata Nanoka Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers